Reencuentro
by OdetteBr
Summary: despues de tantos años lejos de Death City, Soul decide regresar para reencontrarse con su tecnico Ojo: lemon, y mal summary . .


**Advertencia:** lemon (de nuevo e__e)

Si, si, si, mi segundo fic, tenia mucho rato que estaba escrito, pero no lo había publicado por que me consume ver tanto anime, así que ya tengo tiempo para subirlo,

Mi segundo lemon, ya me esta traumando escribir tantas cosas pervertidas, pero esta vez fue por que en una bizarra y cochambrosa conversación del MSN con una amiga, salio ¿Cómo seria un fic de Soul X Maka lemon? Y aquí salio la inspiración para cierto fic, espero que lo disfruten, y dejen sus reviews, me harían feliz ^^

Iniciamos…

**Reencuentro**

Se encontraba mirando desde lo lejos, el paisaje de Death City, ya eran muchos los años cuando la dejo atrás y decidió reunirse con la familia Evans, pero para él, fue el mas terrible error, por que estando lejos de esa ciudad, le pareció algo monótono.

En esos años, que pasó aburrido escuchando halagos por sus padres por ser la nueva Death Scythe del Dios de la Muerte, odiaba cada segundo que estaba en una reunión familiar, era tan aburrido.

Odiaba admitir que incluso extrañaba los gritos de Black Star. Pero, sin dudarlo, a ella, el técnico que lo volvió Death Scythe…

Aceleró su motocicleta, rápidamente se dirigió a la ciudad.

Pronto estaría cerca de ella, recordar viejos momentos, recuperar todos esos años donde estuvo lejos de ella, reencontrarse para así ya no sentirse solo.

Detuvo su motocicleta justo a puertas del edificio, supo que ella aun vivía ahí, pasó la puerta principal, subió las escaleras para llegar al siguiente piso, no se detuvo, quería solo verla, estar solo con ella.

Al fin llegó a la puerta donde estaba ella, seguía en las mismas condiciones, no dudó en tocar, cuando en pocos minutos, al fin, la puerta es abierta.

La miró, era ella…

Lo miró, una sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro, jamás imagino volver a verlo…

— **Soul, eres... Eres tú** — Maka no pudo contenerse, se le lanzó para darle un abrazo de bienvenida, Soul no pudo con ella y ambos cayeron al suelo, Soul no se quejó, no le dolió el impacto, no negaba que estaba alegre, volver a estar junto a ella.

— **Maka… Maka, si puedes bájate de mi** — Habló Soul, que ruborizado pidió que Maka se retirara de encima de él, Maka con mucho gusto se levantó, para después extenderle su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— **Perdón soul por haber actuado así, pero no creí volverte a ver.**

— **Pues ya ves Maka, volví y decidí pasar por aquí, ya sabes, recordar viejos tiempos…**

— **Pero que grosera soy** — Interrumpía Maka — **Por favor, pasa**

Soul aun estaba idiotizado, no podría imaginar que Maka lo recibiera con un abrazo así, pero lo que nunca se imaginó verla, tan bella, la ultima vez que la vio sus pechos eran pequeños, la llamaba plana, pero en cambio ahora, tenia un voluminoso busto, que lo dejo sin palabras, estaba arrepentido de haberla burlado, sin saber que ya adulta, llegaría a tenerlos a ese volumen.

— **Y como te ha ido en estos años, por lo que me mencionaste, decidiste irte a vivir con tus padres ¿no?** — Buscó empezar la conversación la dama

— **Así es Maka, estuve estos años con mis padres — ** Respondió amargamente

— **Pero lo dices tan soberbio y que ¿tienes novia?** — Asistió Maka

Soul no evitó sonrojarse, la pregunta fue descuidadamente, no sabia que responder, estaba nervioso, todo valía en mentir o decir la verdad, Maka lo miró extrañadamente, no era común que Soul se quedara callado en preguntas de ese tipo.

— **Esta bien, no me respondas, de seguro eres todo un don Juan**

— **No, no, no, como crees eso Maka** — Respondió nerviosamente el peliblanco.

— **OK, por cierto, deseas alguna bebida — **Preguntó dulcemente, Soul no pudo evitar estremecerse.

— **Por favor, un poco de agua.**

Maka se dirigió a la cocina, husmeando en el refrigerador, buscando la petición de su compañero, desde el sofá, Soul la miraba tiernamente, su cuerpo estaba bien formado, ya no era una niña, ahora era una mujer, una mujer para alguien tan cool como el, pero también no había hecho la pregunta de oro, si ella ya tenia dueño.

— **Haber Maka ¿y tu ya tienes prometido?**

Maka se quedó quieta, el agua se derramaba del vaso, donde le servia la bebida a Soul, el joven se la quedó viendo extrañado, pensó que había cometido la peor estupidez preguntando semejante barbaridad.

— **No, prefiero estar sola — **Respondió serenamente.

— **Y esa actitud, que, tuviste una** **relación y no funcionó**

Los ojos de Maka se entristecieron, sus manos fueron empuñadas, recordó algo que odiaba, su pasado, lo que sucedió en este tiempo de ausencia de Soul, pero tenia que hacerle frente a su realidad.

— **Tenia que ser hombre, igualito a mi padre, un mujeriego** — Maka no evitó derramar un par de lagrimas, del tipo de quien hablaba le recordaba la marca que dejó su padre al ponerle los cuernos a su adorable madre, Soul se entristeció, dentro de él se sentía un entupido al hacer ese comentario.

— **Maka, lamento por hacer el comentario, creo que es mejor que me retire** — Maka levantó su mirada, corrió hacia él, no quería que se fuera, su voz estaba quebrada, pero sus palabras fueron claras, Soul la miró de pies a cabeza, a pesar de su tristeza no evito darle un par de miradas pervertidas, Maka lo notó.

— **Que miras tanto** — Anunció molesta — **Que, miras lo que pensaste jamás mirar**

Con sus manos Maka tapó sus senos, sabía perfectamente que era eso lo que más miraba pícaramente el ojirojos

— **¡Maka!, por favor, un hombre cool no pensaría esas cosas, pero admito que te crecieron…**

— **¡Maka chop!** — Maka le dio su merecido, no quiso ser blanco de esas miradas pervertidas, ni mucho menos, que la burlara de su cuerpo puberto, de quien era dueña hace años.

— **Perdona Maka, pero no hace rato estabas triste, olvida ya esas cosas, eres mas cool sonriendo** — Soul la miró de nuevo, pero esta mirada era mas sincera, Maka le sonrío, entre ellos nació acercarse, poco a poco fueron acercándose, hasta estar tan cerca que su piel rozaba del uno al otro, incluso, cada uno escuchaba su respiración.

— **Perdóname si**

— **Por que insiste tanto Soul**

— **Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de lo linda que eres, perdóname por haberte dejado sola…**

El corazón de Maka dio un salto, Soul no era de esos tipos de chavos que mencionaba esa clase de palabras, lo desconocía, pero le gustaba escucharlo así.

Soul no creía lo que había dicho, pero era verdad, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a su técnico, no soporto mas su lejanía, se la acerco, tomo su cintura y la aferro hacia el, la beso apasionadamente, Maka estaba atónita, pero poco a poco se fue adaptando a las caricias de Soul.

Ambos seguían besándose apasionadamente, Soul no evitaba explorar mas allá de ella, empezó por subir su mano hacia sus senos, los masajeaba lentamente, Maka se sentía excitada, no evitó dar gemidos mientras besaba al peliblanco, bajó mas su mano para buscar el zipper, lo bajó, para empezar a explorar su muslo.

Pero Maka no se quedaba atrás, empezó por quitarle la chamarra de Soul, dejándola caer por el suelo, después pasó su mano por sus musculosos brazos, así poco a poco hasta llegar a su pecho, donde fue desabotonando su camisa, deshaciéndose de ella, retirándola de su camino.

Soul ya quería quitar estorbos en su camino, bajó rápidamente el short de Maka, deslizándolo por su tersa piel, hasta llegar a sus rodillas, también quitó de su camino su blusa, mirando su busto, tan perfecto, no se detuvo, quitó de una vez su sostén, dejando suelto el par de senos. Maka tampoco no se contuvo, bajó el zipper de Soul para dejar al descubierto su ropa interior, esta vez, Soul bajó en si la ropa interior de Maka, dejándola sin nada en su cuerpo, así mismo, se bajó su prenda, para quedar ambos sin nada que los detuviera.

Ambos empezaron a besarse de nuevo, mientras caminaban rumbo al sofá, Maka se recostó encima de él, Soul la miró, jamás imagino verla así, tan bella, no se contuvo, su miembro estaba completamente erecto.

— **Estas lista, Maka **— Preguntó titubeante

— **Si **

Soul se acomodó, mientras la besaba por el cuello, aun no la había penetrado, pero sentía que ya habían llegado a eso, quería esperar el momento indicado, lo supo cuando Maka estaba a punto de mencionar su nombre, penetró lente y suavemente, saliendo el nombre de Soul a la lentitud de su penetración.

Se movió dentro de ella, se sentía de maravilla, jamás se había sentido así, había tenido sexo con otras mujeres, pero en este caso era diferente, le había arrebatado la virginidad a su compañera, estaba tan apretada, por eso se sentía tan excitado, Maka le dolía, era obvio por que era su primera ves, pero también ella jamás imaginó sentirse tan bien, y mas por que su primera experiencia era alado de su compañero.

Maka pasaba lentamente sus manos en la espalda de Soul mientras este aun se movía dentro de ella, Soul le besaba los senos, sentía el dulce sabor de ellos, pasaba suavemente su lengua en sus pezones erectos, Maka pasaba sus labios cerca del oído de él.

— **Te amo**

— **Gracias por haberme regalado este momento, te amo, Maka…**

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y detrás de ello, un peliazul alegre arruinó el momento…

— **¡Hola Maka!, pasaba por aquí y uuuooo** — Era nada mas y nada menos que Black Star, sus palabras se desalinearon por ver a la pareja si ninguna prenda y haciendo el amor en el sofá, Black estaba atónito, poco a poco fue cerrando la puerta, hasta que el ruido advirtió su cerrada.

— **¡Black Star!** — Gritaron al unísono la pareja

— **Pero que aventado reencuentro **— Pensaba avergonzado Black Star por lo que sus ojos habían visto — **Jamás imaginé que estos dos…**

— **No has cambiado nada, idiota…**

Se les había olvidado asegurar la puerta… y uno de sus amigos fue quien los descubrió en su intimidad…


End file.
